


Disturbances and Discoveries

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-31
Updated: 2005-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Paul walks in on Benji in a very…. Interesting position and decides to make the most of things





	

"Now this is interesting," Paul observed as he walked into Benji's room. He laughed softly to himself as Benji's head shot up and he walked into his band mate's line of vision, smirking. "Comfortable?" He asked one eyebrow raised, quickly grabbing Benji's free hand as he moved to unlock the cuff securing his other hand to the back chair leg. "Nuh-uh," Paul shook his head. "I like you all chained up." He ignored Benji's muffled pleas from behind the gag, holding his wrist tightly as he twisted the arm behind the chair, deftly unlocking the cuffs from the chair and fastening Benji's wrists both behind the chair, securely trapping him to it. "Much better," he declared, running one finger down Benji's cheek, then around the back of his head to tighten the gag. "Now, I know what you're thinking," Paul told Benji as he sat down on the bed. "But I'm not gonna hurt you. Unless you're a naughty boy and I have to, but you're going to behave for me, aren't you Benji?" 

Benji's eyes widened and he shook his head, pulling as hard as he could against the handcuffs. His nostrils flared, chest rising rapidly up and down as he struggled to draw breath, his begging reduced to moans by the gag. 

"Good boy," Paul praised him, pressing a kiss to his temple and rolling his eyes as Benji tried to pull away. "Now," he picked up the remote control, running one finger along the length of Benji's swollen cock. "Let's see what's got you so worked up, shall we?" He pressed play, eyes widening and shooting a sideways glance at Benji as he watched the action onscreen; Benji handcuffed to the bed and Tony teasing him until he orgasmed with a scream. Turning the TV off, Paul dropped the remote and turned his attention back to Benji, laughing at the deep blush covering his face. "I think you're enjoying this.” He stood up and pushed his pants down, stepping out of them and standing up in front of Benji. “But I can think of something you’ll enjoy even more,” he continued, fingers reaching around Benji’s head and unbuckling the gag, tongue forced in his mouth before he had chance to cry out. Hands still gripping the sides of Benji’s head, Paul shuffled forward until he was standing over him, legs either side of the chair, his hard cock inches from Benji’s lips. “I think you know what to do. And I warn you; any funny business and you will pay dearly. Do you understand?”

Blinking back tears of humiliation, Benji nodded, his eyes sliding closed at the first touch of Paul’s cock to his lips, the familiar taste of pre-come turning his stomach and revolting him. He started struggling against his restraints, stopping at a slap to the face that left his ears ringing.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be doing that, Benji.” Paul commented, his grip on Benji’s hair tightening until he winced. “Now, I suggest you be a good little boy… Unless you want everyone to know you make home-made porno movies with your boyfriend. And imagine what would happen if it made its way on to the internet…” Paul left the threat hanging, smirking when Benji moaned and parted his lips to accept Paul’s cock. His hands sliding around to cup the back of Benji’s head, Paul pushed his cock fully into Benji’s mouth, eyes sliding closed as Benji’s lips closed around him, sucking softly. “That’s it, just like that,” he encouraged, shifting his balance, pulling nearly all the way back before pushing back in again, feeling his cock brush against the back of Benji’s throat, laughing cruelly as Benji’s gag reflex kicked in. “So good baby, so good,” he cooed, voice growing ragged as he continued fucking Benji’s mouth, growling as his orgasm shot through him, flooding Benji’s mouth. “Good boy,” he panted. “Swallow it all, that’s it.” He braced his hands on Benji’s shoulders as he caught his breath, a smug expression on his face. He lifted a finger and ran it along the sides of Benji's mouth. "Messy boy, aren't we?" Paul smirked; lifting his finger and wiping the excess come onto the gag. “Now, I can’t help but think you actually want this, Benjamin,” he commented as he re-gagged him tightly, the leather straps digging into Benji’s cheeks, the tip of the gag resting against his throat. “You were ungagged and you didn’t scream at all.” He pressed a kiss to Benji’s forehead. “You are a good boy, aren’t you?” Laughing he turned away, picking up a tube of lube from the bedside cupboard. “Now, what can we do with this, hmm?” 

Benji grunted, struggling on the chair, pulling against the handcuffs, his eyes wide with panic as Paul stepped back towards him, lube in his hands. He shook his head wildly, his sobs choked by the gag.

“Oh, don’t start struggling now, Benji.” Paul smirked, squeezing the tube and coating his fingers with the lube. “Its kind pointless, since we both know you’re enjoying yourself.” He started smearing Benji’s cock with the lubricant, slowly teasing his flaccid cock to hardness. “There now, much better. Can’t deny you’re enjoying yourself can you?” 

Benji shook his head, tears streaming down his cheek as he continued tugging at the handcuffs. He swallowed heavily, eyes going wide as Paul straddled his lap. 

“This is gonna be good,” Paul muttered, bracing himself on Benji’s shoulders and lowering himself onto the bound mans cock. He groaned at the burn and stretch, his muscles adjusting to the feeling of being filled. “Oh, yeah…” Brushing his fingers down Benji’s cheeks, his kissed him on the forehead. “So fucking good. Does it feel good for you too, Benji?”

“Fuck off,” Benji wanted to say, his hands fisting behind his back as he tensed. Paul started to rise up, dropping back down again, building into a rhythm that had him panting for breath, his cock hard and brushing against Benji with every motion, smearing pre-come over his chest and stomach. 

Benji could feel a moan building in his chest; feel his arousal burning in his balls. He knew it was just a physical reaction to stimulation, knew there was no fucking way he wanted this, but also knew there was no way to stop himself. He trembled from head to foot, eyes squeezed tightly closed as his orgasm rocked him; a scream of denial ripped from his mouth, stifled by the gag. 

“Good boy,” Paul praised him, kissing him on the neck, and then biting down hard enough to bruise, lapping at the mark with his tongue. “See - I knew you would enjoy yourself if you just relaxed.” He brushed away the tears clinging to Benji’s eyelashes, pressing light kisses all over face before turning his attention back to his own pleasure 

One hand slid down to pump his cock as he slammed down on Benji’s cock harder and faster, his rhythm soon bringing him to completion. He held his cock, directing the streams to hit Benji on the chest and neck, one jet hitting him straight in the face; come dripping down his chin as Paul slumped forward; exhausted. 

A few moments later when he caught his breath, he climbed off Benji and went into the en-suite to clean himself off. Tidying the room, he grinned at Benji. “Think I’ll leave you just like that; you’ll make a very nice present for Tony, don’t you think? All tied up and covered in come. Perfect!”


End file.
